


Recovery Week 1 - Tony Stark

by dragonnan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Fanart, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, The Fandom Assembles, Universe Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Some days, he just hurts.





	Recovery Week 1 - Tony Stark

[](https://postimg.cc/bZh7Nc8v)


End file.
